homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120215 - A Matter of Trust
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 18:14 -- 06:15 AT: nyarla 06:15 AT: nyarlanyarlanyarla 06:15 CC: Aaisha 06:15 CC: Hey 06:15 CC: What's going on? 06:15 AT: she's going to kill me 06:15 CC: Who? 06:15 CC: What? 06:16 AT: libby libbylibby the other one her she will a moirail means nothing to her if she thinks im a threat she'll kill me 06:16 AT: i dont want to i dont wnat her to i dont want to lose you 06:17 CC: Okay...what? 06:17 CC: So, the new Libby wants to kill you? 06:17 CC: You talked to her? 06:18 AT: no 06:18 AT: i talked 06:18 AT: i talked to our libby 06:18 AT: about partnerships 06:18 AT: and moirails 06:19 AT: a partner is all that matters 06:20 CC: Oh 06:20 CC: Uh 06:20 CC: Yeaaah 06:20 CC: That's how I'd interpretted it before 06:20 AT: i jsut i hoped i hoped somehow somehow we could udnerstand 06:21 CC: Did you get it right from the hoofbeasts mouth? 06:21 AT: yes 06:21 AT: im scared 06:22 CC: She wouldn't 06:23 AT: yes yes she would if our libby is saying so i believe her 06:23 AT: she's not a libby we know she's different! 06:23 AT: she left she left and it didnt matter you were my matesprit 06:23 AT: it doesnt mean a thing to her 06:24 CC: She knows that if she did, I'd have nothing to do with her 06:25 AT: she will 06:25 AT: nyarla please that will make her think im even more of a threat! 06:26 CC: She already knew this 06:27 CC: I 06:27 CC: I won't let this spill out of control 06:30 AT: :( 06:30 AT: she she.. why why 06:30 AT: glissa 06:30 AT: glissa wouldnt let her tag along 06:30 AT: how 06:30 AT: why 06:31 CC: What? 06:31 CC: What about Glissa? 06:31 AT: isnt that how she got here 06:31 AT: glissa? 06:31 AT: shes not a time playet 06:31 AT: player8 dsg 06:32 CC: Yeah 06:32 CC: It is 06:32 AT: glissa 06:32 AT: glissa would have to do it herself 06:32 AT: how how would libby 06:32 AT: do it? 06:33 CC: Glissa brought her 06:33 AT: did she? 06:33 CC: Yeah 06:33 AT: i i dont know 06:33 AT: did glissa actually 06:33 AT: say anything? 06:34 CC: Not that I remember now, things have been pretty exciting lately 06:34 CC: She did mention beating Libby up 06:35 AT: but that that was our libby 06:35 AT: wasnt it 06:35 AT: glissa teases 06:35 AT: she gloats, she twists words 06:35 AT: if she brought libby 06:35 AT: she wouldve said somethign 06:37 CC: According to our Libby, we weren't supposed to meet until the time wasp right 06:37 CC: And conveniently, it wasp when we did 06:37 CC: Wasp time when we met up, I mean 06:39 AT: why does our libby know 06:40 AT: i dont 06:40 AT: i dont liek this 06:40 AT: glissa wouldnt have let libby know she wouldve just dropped her on us 06:40 CC: True 06:40 CC: I admit it's pretty peculiar 06:41 AT: i i trust libby but she scares me 06:41 AT: and 06:41 AT: time is right? 06:41 AT: that sounds 06:41 AT: planned 06:42 CC: So you think this Libby is a trap by Glissa? 06:42 AT: yesyes somethings wrong 06:42 AT: i dont i dont know what it is but theres... dont 06:42 AT: trust her 06:44 CC: Are you certain? 06:46 AT: yes 06:46 AT: ive known, ive known glissa for so long 06:48 CC: That's a serious claim 06:48 AT: im sorry im sorry i dont 06:48 CC: Don't be sorry 06:48 AT: know what else to do i cant fight i cant go to the archives and i wouldnt be able to lift a finger against her and your time powers are gone :( okay 06:49 CC: I can get by without them, it's fine 06:50 CC: I'll uh, I'll do some investigating of my own 06:51 CC: I'll give you a second opinion on all this, is that cool? 06:52 AT: yes okay 06:52 AT: okay okay just be careful just... 06:54 AT: :( 06:54 CC: Have you gottan any rest? 06:54 CC: gotten, rather 06:57 AT: a little bit a little 06:58 AT: i hate this i hate feeling like this 06:58 AT: helpless and just if someone touched me... i'd give them whatever they wanted :( 06:58 CC: :( 06:59 CC: Please, just, take a load off when you can 06:59 CC: You need a break 07:00 CC: I know things are really tough 07:00 AT: im trying 07:00 AT: the room im in when i sleep isnt so bad its dark and cold though... 07:00 AT: makes my gills feel better theyre swollen over there 07:00 CC: Room where? 07:01 CC: Where Scarlet is holding you? 07:01 AT: i dont know!! 07:01 AT: i dont know where i am :( 07:02 CC: :( 07:02 CC: I'll find you 07:03 AT: im ookay im oaky! worry about you first please plaese im can handle it 07:03 CC: Remember to have faith 07:04 CC: Believe me that things will go well 07:05 CC: Remember your title here, Sylph of Doom 07:05 CC: You make the rules and decide fate 07:06 AT: pffhehehehe ill try illtry i dont know if i cna 07:06 CC: As long as you believe, we're Fated to make it through this 07:08 CC: If that's too much, then believe in me at least. Tilt Fate in my favor if you can 07:09 CC: There's no one I'd like better to be my guardian angel 07:10 AT: im trying im gonna try i dont want you to get hurt ill make ill make it go weel 07:12 CC: I trust you <3 07:12 AT: <3 07:16 CC: So you can relax, everything will go well 07:23 AT: mmmm :( 07:23 AT: you say that but things have a tendency to go bad 07:36 CC: yeah, I know they do 07:36 CC: But 07:36 CC: We're not without a fighting chance 07:43 CC: We just need to try again 07:43 CC: You shouldn't lose hope 07:45 AT: its 07:45 AT: its reall yhard not to im sorry 07:45 CC: It's fine, really 07:46 CC: I understand 07:46 CC: It's hard even for me, and you've been through so much more 07:47 AT: its... it felt so fresh... being connected to my waking self again and it still is 07:47 AT: kinda but 07:47 AT: its... over? in some ways 07:47 AT: if if that makes sense 07:48 CC: It feels over? 07:49 AT: a... a little 07:49 AT: its still banging around in my head 07:49 AT: but the part that actually experienced it... knows most its over 07:51 CC: Time heals all wounds 07:51 CC: I'll take care of you 07:56 AT: please 08:00 CC: You trust me, don't you? :) 08:00 AT: yes 08:03 CC: I can't make what happened go away 08:03 CC: And it'll plague me forever 08:04 CC: But things aren't as bad as they could be 08:04 CC: And they won't get much worse if I can help it 08:52 AT: a game to create a new universe should should be challenging it should but... having this extra.. um dont 08:53 AT: dont let it bother you too much? 08:56 CC: Can't help it 08:56 CC: I mean, I try to keep a clear head 08:58 AT: its okay we'll both... both start working on clearing our heads... 08:59 CC: Yeah 08:59 CC: And then we'll be able to sort through all the shit going on 08:59 CC: It'll be fun 09:03 AT: yea! yea it will be.. maybe 09:03 AT: maybe without anyone looking over our shoulders 09:03 AT: too 09:03 CC: Like who? 09:03 CC: Aside from everyone 09:04 AT: everyone :( 09:04 AT: i just want my privacy back 09:08 CC: Yeah, I'm tired of being in the light 09:08 CC: I just want to fade into anonymity 09:09 CC: And let all the issues pass right over 09:11 CC: Let all those spying assholes over look us 09:11 AT: heh yea that'd be nice even if it's just for a little bit 09:12 CC: Something is better than nothing 09:12 AT: yes 09:12 AT: i almost wonder if this is what it feels lke to be an empress... i expected to be watched but i never considered complete lose of privacy 09:14 CC: I'd figured the empress would be the one doing the spying 09:14 AT: it would go both ways 09:14 CC: If only we could turn the spying around 09:14 AT: heh 09:14 AT: maybe 09:14 AT: there were some that didnt care for the empress's rule and then there's always those that would try to use you, try to get a young and untried fuchsia in who could be manipulated 09:15 CC: Yeah 09:16 CC: Well, they're out of the way 09:16 CC: So that's a bonus 09:17 AT: mm yea thats tru 09:17 AT: im not sure if we traded for something worse tho... 09:19 CC: ... 09:19 CC: Well, regardless, we can handle it 09:25 AT: maybe... 09:25 CC: We've just been distracted from tackling that particular issue 09:25 CC: I plan to do what I can about it next 09:26 AT: the... the privacy thing? 09:27 CC: Yeah 09:27 CC: All the spying ans stuff 09:27 CC: and 09:28 AT: okay okay i hope... it works 09:28 AT: whatever you do 09:30 CC: I don't know what I really /can/ do 09:30 CC: But I'm tired of it 09:30 CC: And it's a huge issue 09:32 AT: yes and we're the ones at the disadvantage :( 09:33 CC: For now, yeah 09:35 AT: sigh...... 09:35 AT: i wish we had a mentor... who was on our side... fully and completely 09:35 AT: i know i dont want to rely on others but!! 09:35 AT: we're wigglers up against adults 09:41 CC: We have to grow up 09:41 AT: we cant just snap our fingers and do it nyarla 09:41 AT: why do you think libby made me so mad... 09:42 AT: when she told me to just get me more power when i said i had to be stronger 09:42 AT: just do it 09:42 AT: fucking news flash that's not how it works 09:42 AT: and im stuck on a fucking gondola with terrors and twinks after my head 09:42 AT: all of us are at risk and there's no quick fix other than stepping very very carefully 09:44 CC: Yes, I know 09:44 CC: I'm sorry 09:44 CC: But not a one of them would make for a worthwhile mentor 09:45 AT: there's nothing to be sorry about i just... i guess ive just thought about this more? being a fuchsia... um 09:45 AT: no 09:45 AT: allies yes.... 10:23 CC: You want to be allies? 10:23 CC: With them? 10:26 AT: with some of them.. 10:27 CC: Like who? 10:33 CC: You'd really trust any of them in an alliance? 10:37 AT: mmmm not 10:37 AT: intially 10:37 AT: initally? bluh um 10:37 AT: i would be wary but i hope... we could work everything out? 10:37 AT: and trust each other 10:39 CC: Well, I hope that were true 10:39 CC: ((that is)) 10:40 CC: I don't know that I'd be willing to put faith in them though 10:41 AT: im 10:41 AT: gonna try... 10:42 CC: Are you sure it's for the best when you're still dealing with the results of Glissa? 10:42 CC: Still unable to say no 10:45 AT: i can make my own choices as long as.. as long as someone doesn't start trying to to force me 10:46 CC: Who exactly are you trying to approach? 10:47 AT: nobody!! i im too scared to talk to anyone... 10:47 AT: other than libby but now im scared of her too!! 10:49 CC: Maybe wait a bit? 10:49 CC: Until you're more sure of yourself? 10:50 CC: I mean, I could offer up my services as your voice 10:51 CC: I'm in no rush to ally with anyone though 10:52 CC: Aside from you all, of course 10:53 AT: heh um yea i can wait i can wait 10:53 AT: ill ill keep it in mind tho! you i mean like for my voice 10:53 AT: thank you 10:55 CC: No problem 10:59 CC: who would it be though? 10:59 CC: I mean, Libbys, okay 10:59 AT: liibby one one libby 11:00 CC: Right, but then it's just Jack and Scarlet really 11:00 AT: yea scarlet... scarlet im still nervous about super nervous now that she has me again but im just locked up so far... i 11:00 AT: im hopeful 11:00 AT: because otherwise it means panicking in the dark 11:01 CC: Yeah, not making for a good ally 11:02 AT: :( 11:03 CC: She made plans to feed you to Vigil 11:03 CC: And already has been feeding him Ramira and Antera 11:04 AT: i think ramira is partially my fault... 11:04 AT: idk what antera was doing!!! but i dont think they go after random players!! 11:08 CC: I still don't know if I have faith in her 11:08 CC: I mean, dead players, random or no 11:09 CC: Not even dead, suffering 11:09 CC: Also, you 11:10 AT: ... 11:10 AT: just 11:10 CC: As long as you're a captive, she's my enemy 11:10 AT: nyarla... 11:11 AT: i 11:12 CC: Yes, Aaisha? 11:15 AT: ... my sign is super important to me... 11:15 AT: and i would trust you to hold onto it 11:15 AT: so if you did... would you have faith in me? 11:17 CC: So you want to ally with Scarlet even now? 11:19 AT: SIGH 11:19 AT: allies arent important rn 11:19 AT: whats important is you trusting me 11:20 CC: I do 11:20 CC: Of course I do 11:21 AT: okay!! then even tho im messed up rn in the head and probably cant type straight good thing i have my troogle glasses fuck what was i saying 11:21 AT: oh okay even because all of that 11:21 AT: if i am making an effort when spooked to the depths and back 11:21 AT: listen and trust 11:22 AT: i mean check me! check stuff for yourself 11:22 AT: but 11:22 CC: I get it 11:22 CC: Don't worry 11:23 CC: I trust you more than most 11:23 CC: I'm just trying to look out for you 11:24 CC: You're in a sensitive state and Scarlet's pretty insensitive 11:25 CC: If you really really want this, then I'm with you 11:25 CC: That goes without saying 11:26 AT: i know! i know im rlly messed up thank you thank you i do need people um. im still thinking! 11:26 AT: i am because it is scary 11:26 AT: but she was really different when i was under her influence! uuh i almost 11:26 AT: i almost feel like that was her? 11:26 AT: and and everything else is defense.. 11:28 CC: ...yeah, I remember talking about this 11:29 AT: um yes! and that was when i wasnt 11:29 AT: messed up! 11:29 CC: I 11:29 CC: Alright 11:29 CC: I'll uh 11:30 CC: Slip her an apology or something 11:30 AT: if you really want to and mean it um dont do it because of me!! um 11:30 CC: I can't let you deal with her alone 11:31 AT: i kno ur still wary i am too but 11:31 AT: its okay 11:33 CC: It's alright 11:34 CC: I'll have to figure something out with Libby 11:34 CC: Neither of them will approve 11:34 AT: she cant stay 11:34 AT: no nono they wont 11:34 CC: She can't stay? 11:34 AT: the other libby the other one 11:34 CC: Right, the trap 11:38 AT: yes 11:40 CC: I hope this goes well 11:40 CC: I'm tired of handing everyone a piece of my soul 11:40 AT: i dont want you to :( she should listen our libby she should 11:41 CC: Who should? 11:43 CC: No one is under her, but us 11:44 CC: And I wouldn't be if I could help it, at least not with her new attitude 11:45 AT: bluh 11:45 CC: Bluh 11:45 AT: we arent her friends at all 11:46 CC: I am 11:46 CC: Er, I want to be 11:46 CC: If she waspn't as fickle 11:48 AT: ... 11:48 CC: Sorry 11:49 AT: its not you that needs to be sorry... 11:49 CC: I mean, yeah, our friendship is on hold I guess 11:50 CC: Hm... 11:50 AT: she reads these 11:51 CC: I know 11:51 CC: Probably ignoring this one 11:51 CC: Just because I'm in it 11:51 AT: pfftheh 11:51 AT: no i dont think so 11:51 CC: Or scouting for a reason to blow up at me 11:51 AT: maybe 11:51 AT: but its one of my logs 11:51 CC: Either way, I don't even care 11:51 AT: i do 11:53 CC: If she reads them, she's bound to voice her complaints 11:53 CC: Or wait just to berate us later 11:53 AT: nooot 11:53 AT: if she's fickle 11:56 CC: We'll burn that bridge when we get to it 11:58 AT: okay 12:00 AT: i um im gonna go.. stare at the scenery for a while... 12:00 AT: unless you still wanted me here...? 12:01 CC: When do I not? 12:02 AT: hehe <3 12:02 CC: <3 12:02 AT: ill troll you soon then 12:02 AT: i gotta... think 12:02 CC: Yeah, I should plan this out 12:03 AT: yees serios...? 12:03 CC: Good luck to both of us 12:03 AT: yes 12:03 CC: Serios? 12:03 AT: he might help he knows libby best... 12:03 CC: Ehhh 12:04 AT: that sounds like a story for another day... good luck 12:04 CC: I'll find some way to deal with her 12:04 CC: Thanks 12:04 CC: Stay safe 12:04 AT: mmm love you <3 i will! Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla